


What makes you warm inside

by PinkGold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dick is a good bro, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Post Titans s2ep1 - Trigon, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: BANG.That noise echoed inside his head, not leaving a single corner free from it. A chill ran down his spine as he felt goosebumps all over his body. If anyone asked, the shiver that went through him was the breeze’s fault. Nothing else.---Or where Jason's having a hard time and Dick gives him some hot cocoa.





	What makes you warm inside

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! So I watched the first episode yesterday and GUESS WHAT. I got emotional and needed some Dick & Jason heartfelt moment.  
I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Thank you <3

“Ah, it’s good to be home.” Jason breathed in the cold air of the night as he viewed Gotham’s city lights from the mansion’s rooftop. He sat carefully on the edge, legs dangling free like a child whose biggest worry was wondering when their parents would call them for curfew.

Jason tensed and swallowed the lump growing on his throat. If only life was that easy.

He leaned against the giant creepy gargoyle on his left and hoped his anxiety back to its box deep inside his chest. 

“Relax, dude, you are the cool new Robin, right? No time to get emotional.” But even saying it outloud didn’t get him to relax the way he wanted.

On the contrary, it only made him remember.

_ BANG. _

That noise echoed inside his head, not leaving a single corner free from it. A chill ran down his spine as he felt goosebumps all over his body. If anyone asked, the shiver that went through him was the breeze’s fault. Nothing else.

Jason didn’t know how long he spent sitting there looking at the lights that went off one by one as the gothamines went to bed, but he startled when the metal door opened with a loud clunk, breaking the silence. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was, the light footsteps gave it away.

“Hey, Dickie. How is it going? This place still haunting you?”

Dick didn’t say anything until he sat down next to him, adjusting two mugs of what looked like hot cocoa on his lap. He didn’t look as lost and angry as Jason thought he would, at first. He almost looked… found. 

He didn’t know what had gone down in Dick and Bruce’s meeting that afternoon, but both had looked pleasantly fine afterwards. Jason just shrugged mentally.

“This mansion will always haunt me.” Dick said followed by a low chuckle, “But in the end it will always be home.” He paused, looking down at the steam coming in calm waves from the mugs before extending one to Jason. “Alfred helped me make your favorite.”

“Thanks.” he said lamely after grabbing the mug. Jason instantly felt warmer as he held it in his hands. How didn’t he realize he was cold?

The warmth spreaded down his throat and into his chest as he took the first sip.

“Wow, this is really good.” Jason startled himself by saying it out loud.

Dick smiled at him and took a sip of his own. They drank in silence, enjoying the sugary liquid as it warmed them from inside out.

Jason could always count on a good cup of hot cocoa to warm him up.

“So,” Dick said after finishing his drink. He placed his empty mug--the mug that’s always been in the far corner of the kitchen cabinet, the one mug Alfred never offered him, and now he knew why--on the floor behind them. Jason drank the last of his chocolate in one go and settled his own--which Bruce has bought specially for him, just like he probably did for Dick. God, what an emotional man-- right next to Dick’s with a small thud, “how are you feeling today?”

Jason’s defenses went up immediately.

“I’m fine. Is all good.” he shrugged it off, wishing Dick didn’t see right through his lies.

“Don’t you lie, Jason, you’re bad at it.” well, fuck.

“Why do  _ you  _ care?” he crossed his arms defensively over his chest, and shot Dick his most daring look.

But Dick didn’t seem phased at all by Jason’s aggressive response. He didn’t even flinch.

“Because you’re just a kid. What happened yesterday isn’t supposed to happen to someone your age.”

Jason flinched visibly at the mention of yesterday, but he schooled his body and answered with a scoff, “You think that shook me up? I’m strong, I’m a Robin.”

Dick nodded and didn’t laugh like Jason thought he would. Instead, he looked serious and determined.

“I know you are, you showed me already. But I think you forget sometimes I’ve already been where you are now, and I know what is like.” Jason opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a single finger Dick raised, “You want to be strong, you want to make Batman proud, you want to grow up fast, believe me, I know. This place will mess you up real bad.”

Jason frowned and closed his hands into fists.

“You don’t know anything about me.” his words might had come out with more venom than he anticipated, if Dick’s hurt eyes were anything to go by. He didn’t have time to feel bad about it, though, because Dick was speaking again.

“No, I don’t, you’re right. But if these past months have taught me anything is that we have to help one another in every way we can.”

The words reverberated in Jason’s head for a few quiet beats. He relaxed his fists and said quietly, giving up on the tough pretense.

“I don’t get that.” He admitted. Life taught him to fetch for himself, and only himself. Even if he wanted to change, he didn’t know if he could anymore.

They sat in silence for a bit. When Jason peered at Dick for the briefest moment, he was looking at him knowingly.

“You will.” Jason’s head snapped back up as Dick broke the silence, “And when you do, I want you to know I’ll be here for you.”

Jason swallowed around that same old lump. He didn’t know where the tears were coming from, he just knew he couldn’t stop them. A moment later Dick’s arms wrapped around his shoulders in a careful hug.

A  _ hug, _ Jason mind short circuited. He couldn’t remember the last time someone hugged him.

But it felt nice, it felt good.

He felt loved.

His shoulders slumped down as he started to sob uncontrollably. Dick was murmuring something against his hair, he couldn’t get the words, but it soothed him, even knowing that what he was about to say would end up exposing him more than he liked. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“No, I do,” he hoped Dick could understand what he was saying through the sobs and wet words because he wasn’t sure he would be able to say these things again, “I killed you—on that dream, I killed you and didn’t even hesitate, I’m so sorry.” He clutched the hem of his shirt, trying to subdue his trembling.

Dicks’ arms tightened around him, “I know, Jason. I was there too.” He confessed somberly. Jason bit back a painful moan and shut his eyes tight, “I said horrible things too, Jason, I hurt you too.”

He shook his head against Dick’s shoulder. The poor shirt would be ruined after this. 

“It’s not the same. I  _ killed _ you. I—I pulled the trigger, and—”

“Jason, hey, look at me.” he raised his head and cleaned the gross of tears off his cheeks. Dick was watching him with the softest expression he’s ever seen, “that wasn’t real, we aren’t what that monster transformed us into. We are good people,  _ you _ are good.”

He didn’t believe it, not really. But even as his mind said no, he nodded and let Dick hold him a while longer. 

Because, maybe, just maybe, the hot cocoa wasn’t the only thing warming him up anymore. And hopefully, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> so? what you think? kudos and comments are always welcomed. <3  
you can find me over my tumblr: [sparkly-angell](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
